jorvikipediafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Fort Pinta
Fort Pinta je pevnost, která se nachází téměř oddělená na ostrově v jižní části Silverglade. Spadá pod Moorland a podívat se sem můžou SR i free hráči, pokud splní quest, který přístup do této části umožňuje. V roce 2015 dostala Fort Pinta novou podobu. Je postavena ve španělském stylu. Budovy mají zelené šindelové střechy, žluté kamenné zdi a modré detaily. V pevnosti najdeme několik děl. Fort Pinta je hlavním městem diskoték, turistiky a letních radovánek! Historie Fort Pinta byla postavena v době Vikingů, když v Jorviku zuřila válka. Dnes je to jedna z nejpopulárnějších turistických atrakcí v Jorviku. Založení a život Jona Jarla Konkrétně ji nechal postavit Jon Jarl, syn Jorův, v roce 1218, když dorazil do Jorviku. Podle deníku jednoho z členů jeho posádky měl před nalezením Fort Pinty Jon Jarl často vize o jisté zemi. Posádka si myslela, že už šílí z hladu, on měl však pravdu. Podle deníku toho samého člena posádky také hned po přistání s lodí na pláži vylezl na 50 metrů vysoký útes, který se později stal místem jeho nové pevnosti (Fort Pinta) a volal do noci: "Jsem Jon Jarl, syn Jorův! Tato zem je nyní má a bude se jí říkat Jorvik a já ji budu bránit na život a na smrt, dokud budu žít, a svou duší i po smrti!" Pak se ozval z hor zvuk podobný hromu, ale byl to jen dusot mnoha koňských kopyt, protože tu žila spousta koní, kteří se vyplašili křikem. Po smrti Jona Jarla v roce 1263, byla vystavena jeho hrobka nedaleko Doylovo opatství blízko Fort Pinty. Jarlova hrobka a duch Jona Jarla se dodnes zjevuje v jejích útrobách. Dodnes žijí v Jorviku přímí potomci Jona Jarla - rodina Jarlassonova na Paddock Islandu a v Silverglade také baronka a všichni její potomci. Modernizace Pevnost Fort Pinta byla modernizována na začátku 17. století poručíkem guvernérem Garethem ( = Lieutenant Governor Gareth), jehož bronzovou sochu můžeme vidět na západní straně náměstí Fort Pinty. Gareth také chránil Fort Pintu proti pirátům, proto má u sebe socha dělovou kouli, štít a lodní hák. Za tabulkou se jménem je tajný úložný prostor, pro ukrytí klíče k první ze zamčených místností hrobky Jona Jarla. Gareth pevnost pojmenoval Pinta podle jedné z lodí ve výpravě Kryštofa Columba do Ameriky v roce 1492 (podle jedné z těchto lodí je pojmenována i Fort Maria). Gareth navíc ve zdech pevnosti našel mnoho vzácných artefaktů. Fort Pinta - ráj dobrodruhů V minulosti (pravděpodobně v 19. století) zde pobýval také slavný americký hledač pokladů Mississippi Jones. Ten měl dvě děti, syna Washingtona Jonese a dceru Californii Jones. Ve hře není jasně řečeno, kdo byla matka dětí, ale nejspíš to byla Cornelia, které Mississippi adresoval dopisy ze svých dobrodružství. California má hrob na hřbitově v Doyle's Abbey. Je pohřbena na takovém místě, aby měla na své milované město, Fort Pintu, výhled i po smrti. Její vnučka, paní Holdsworthová žije dodnes v Moorlandu, což je nedaleko od Fort Pinty. Mississippi Jones zavítal i do míst, kde dnes leží Nový Hillcrest, navštívil také Sunset Islands, Great Thunder, Fort Mariu, The Cauldron, The Moon Spring a South Hoof. Tam se vydal při hledání rohu Araxy. V Novém Hillcrestu se díky tomu "na krátkou dobu" (kvůli léčbě zlomené nohy) vyskytne v úkolech i jeden z jeho potomků - dívka jménem Hawaii Jones. V roce 1989 navštívil prvně Fort Pintu i objevitel Nic Stoneground, kterého můžeme ve hře také potkat v rámci questů. Navíc se poblíž Fort Pinty nedávno vyskytla i jeho neteř Mica, která se sem vrací se svým balónem vždy, když chce podniknout další výpravu do Oblačného království. Doprava a ubytování Doprava Protože je Fort Pinta obklopená mořem, skvěle se nabízí možnost dopravit se sem po vodě. V jižní části Fort Pinty se nachází přístav a doky, kam jezdí pravidelně trajekty. Trajekt má 2 různá nástupiště, jedno nabízí spojení do Cape West Fishing Village a Jarlaheimu a druhé do South Hoof. Pohodlně se dá také do Fort Pinty cestovat autobusem. Autobusová zastávka se nachází hned před mostem, a do Fort Pinty vám tedy stačí jen most přejít. Autobus tady jezdí do nákupního centra Jorvik City Plaza, po splnění určitých questů odsud můžete jezdit i do jiných částí Jorvik City. Pak na zpáteční cestu z Jorvik City můžete využít i tramvaj. Jízdenky můžete zakoupit u notáře ve Fort Pintě a poté je aktivovat v automatu. Notář sídlí na západnější části náměstí a automat na západ od stájí u míst, kde dřív postával majitel stájí - James. Jízdenka stojí 150 JS a platí doživotně. Dříve autobus jezdil cca každé 3 minuty, dnes můžete využít autobus kdykoliv. Ubytování V areálu stájí se zde nachází hotel, kde se můžete "ubytovat" - přespat do dalšího rána. Hotel patří Jamesovi a platí se zde běžná cena, tedy 75 sc/noc na osobu. Na pláži na severozápadě jsou také chatky, ale ubytování v nich není možné. Obchody Ve Fort Pintě je dohromady 17 stálých obchodů a salónů krásy a další přibývají při různých oslavách, nebo když dorazí koňský trh. Dále tu jsou 2 kavárny, poštovní schránka a hotel. Také je zde možné koupit si koně či poníka. Dobré koně koupíte ve stáji ve Fort Pintě, poníci jsou nabízeni v docích a pravidelně máte možnost koupit si koně nebo poníka na koňském trhu. Kavárny *'Fort Pinta Cafe' sídlí na jižní straně náměstí a nelze ji přehlédnout. Může se pochlubit terasou s krásným výhledem na moře, hezkým interiérem i venkovním posezením a také diskotékami, které se tu konají každý pátek a sobotu večer. Někdy se tu vyskytnou i slavné hvězdy, například JoJo Siwa. Kavárnu hlídá vyhazovač, který byl dříve vojákem, a jeho pes. Je tu tedy maximálně bezpečno. *Druhá kavárna se nachází na pláži Fort Pinta Beach a jmenuje [https://jorvikipedia.fandom.com/cs/wiki/Fort%20Pinta%20Beach%20cafe Fort Pinta Beach cafe]. " Servírujeme osvěžující drinky, když praží slunce!" říká servírka. V nabídce mají ale kromě osvěžujících nápojů i zmrzliny a sendviče. Události Ve Fort Pintě, stejně jako v ostatních městech, se náležitě slaví svátky jako Vánoce, Velikonoce, Valentýn, Halloween, atd. Kromě toho tu bývá pravidelně poblíž přístavu koňský trh. Každý pátek a sobotu večer jsou tu navíc diskotéky v místní kavárně Fort Pinta Café, která se nachází na náměstí. Někdy účinkují na diskotéce i slavné hvězdy, například Jojo Siwa. Také jezdecké kluby si dělají ve Fort Pintě často různé soukromé akce. V létě na pláži ve Fort Pintě nechybí plážový bar s posezením, ani "parket" na letní diskotéky. Prodávají se tam koktejly - o ně a o hudbu se tu stará Tim Hooper. Stará se i o doplňování čistých ručníků na pláž, prodej plážových míčů a o dobrý stav plážových lehátek a slunečníků. Koně ke koupi Stáj ve Fort Pintě Koně na prodej najdete v jedné ze stájových budov a ve výběhu. * Pintabian - hnědě strakatý * Anglický plnokrevník - vraník * Connemara - grošák * Shirský kůň - černý hnědák s odznáčky * Trakénský kůň - černě strakatý * Severošvédský kůň - Grošovaný hnědák s hvězdičkou * Arabský plnokrevník - vraník * Lipicán - bělouš * Norský fjordský kůň - Brunblakk * Clydesdale - hnědák s odznáčky * Lusitano - pearl Pony trajekt Na nákladní lodi s poníky si můžete vybrat z 6 různých zbarvení Jorvických poníků s novým modelem. *ryzák *bělouš (světlý grošák) *černý bělouš (neboli mourek, black roan) *strakatý grošák *strakatý plavák *skvrnitý ("puntíkatý") ryzák Koňský trh Pravidelně jezdí do Fort Pinty i koňský trh s širokou nabídkou koní, zejména starších modelů. Jejich seznam najdete v tomto článku. Zajímavosti ve Fort Pintě a okolí Vyžití pro koňáky Ve Fort Pintě stáj, kde se může hráč postarat o koně, udělat si domovskou stáj nebo nakupovat koně. Kromě stáje a možnosti nákupu koní i na pony trajektu a na koňském trhu, nabízí Fort Pinta i další možnosti, například závodění. Jedním ze závodů je Ride around Fort Pinta - závod kolem Fort Pinty, který zadává James. Koním přidává 250 XP. Další závod je kousek od Fort Pinty, na Pony Pointu za Thorn Rocks. Je to také velmi blízko Jarl's Tomb. Pony race, který je speciálně pro poníky, zde zadávají dvojčata Penny a Polly, kterým nejdřív v rámci questů pomáháte postavit překážky. Tento závod přidává koním 100 XP. V létě navíc na pláži Fort Pinta Beach probíhá i závod Fort Pinta Beach race, který vede přes propletená mola. Zadává ho Tim Hooper, a koně dostávají 85 XP. Fort Pinta má také dva šampionáty, jeden normální, který začíná hned u pláže, a druhý speciálně pro poníky, který začíná směrem od Fort Pinty k Doyle's Abbey. Kromě toho jsou tu další zajímavosti, např. Fort Pinta Beach je jediná pláž speciálně upravená pro plavení koní - koně tady plavou, aniž by se odečítal čas, než vás to hodí zpátky na břeh. Zvláštní je také uvaziště pro koně vedle Fort Pinta Cafe. Ostatní Fort Pinta je unikátní svou pláží Fort Pinta Beach, ke které můžete sejít po dřevěných schodech z náměstí. Využít tu můžete obchod, bar, plážová lehátka a možnost plavení koní. V létě je možné využít navíc taneční parket a pouštění lampionů. Zajímavá je z architektonického hlediska i samotná pevnost, kterou můžete poměrně důkladně prolézt. Na náměstí se navíc vyjímá kašna a socha Lt. Gov. Garetha. Na jednom mole u přístavu lze také rybařit. Poblíž Fort Pinty najdeme také zajímavé památky a jinak zvláštní místa: * Doyle's Abbey - Doylovo opatství je staré stovky let, slouží jako hřbitov. * útes u Doyle's Abbey - Kromě krásného výhledu je zde občas také možnost letět s Micou Stoneground do Oblačného království. * Old Druid Circle - Nachází se od Fort Pinty směrem na Silverglade Village. Skrývá tajný poklad... * Jarl's Tomb - Hrobka Jona Jarla, kde se i zjevuje jeho duch. * The Thorn Rocks - Místo, kde ztroskotala jedna z lodí Jona Jarla, poblíž je Pony Point. * Old Jasper's House - Stojí na cestě mezi Moorlandskou stájí a Fort Pintou. Původně zde bydlí Jasper, dědeček Justina Moorlanda. Poblíž se slaví Midsummer Festival. * Moorlandský maják - Stojí poblíž Old Jasper's House a osvicuje lodím pevninu, včetně Fort Pinty. Kategorie:Star Stable Online